The invention relates to a steering wheel mountable table for supporting objects, especially a laptop computer.
The driver of a vehicle often encounters the problem that he or she has no support for conveniently placing objects when pausing on the road for example to take some notes or to input into, or retrieve, information from a portable computer (laptop). Without support structure, the driver needs to place the lap top onto the legs whereby operation of the lap top becomes inconvenient and the picture on the screen of the lap top becomes difficult to see.
A portable steering wheel mountable computer table is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,306. In this design, the table top 10 is at a given position and angle relative to the steering wheel. This is certainly not convenient for all drivers and not appropriate for all vehicles as vehicle space, vehicle seating positions, steering wheel angles are different and, of course, the body statures of various drivers are different.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a steering wheel mountable lap top table whose position is adjustable to fit any vehicle and any personal taste and which can be easily folded to fit into a small space for example under a car seat.